


A Pleasant Thought

by TheW0rldAsSeenInBaybayin



Series: The Ultimate Punch [2]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27130829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheW0rldAsSeenInBaybayin/pseuds/TheW0rldAsSeenInBaybayin
Summary: On a circular vessel soaring through the stars, a malevolent god keeled over in pain, collapsing onto the floor as the balding captain before him rose in surprise...
Series: The Ultimate Punch [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979479
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	A Pleasant Thought

“As you can see, _mon capitaine,_ it will take a lot more than your primitive human intelligence to do so much as—”

Q abruptly halted and cringed in visible pain; his hands reached for his stomach as he doubled over in pain. Picard rose from his seat in alarm, reaching for the roguish entity from his side of the desk as Q’s face turned into a deathly pale color.

“Do you need any help?”

The normally boisterous profile was suddenly replaced by something more grave as the tormentor turned to the tormented, hinting at something so unusual, so abnormal, enough to give even a being as powerful as Q a small hint of fear.

“No, Picard. Something significant, dangerous, and deadly has happened, and I’m fairly sure it is something you and your species are far from ready to face. Let’s hope it isn’t the same for mine.”

In a theatrical gesture, Q disappeared.   
  
Picard sat back, and a shiver ran down his spine as he pondered the man’s last words. The Frenchman’s eyes turned towards the window, where the stars of the night sky flashed against the abyss.

Somewhere out there, a creature existed whose power surpassed even that of the reality-altering Q, a god to them even as the Q appeared to humans as gods. 

It was not a pleasant thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Got any particular suggestions in mind? Leave a comment below.
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
